Le Bien et le Mal énième version
by Amy Quirrell
Summary: Amy, 20 ans, une moldue sans histoire ferme le tom6 de not'petit Potter adoré et Dumbeldore apparait...Elle va tout changer! Tome 1 revu et corriger à la sauce Amy! lol
1. Prologue

Titre : Ben c'est écrit nan ?!!

Auteuse : Amy Quirrell moi quoi !

Résumé : Amy Quirrell, moldue de 20 ans lit le 6 de notre petit Potter préféré et Dumbeldore apparaît….Elle va tous changer !!! Tome1 revu et corriger !

Disclamer : ben pas a moi vous le savez déjà même James Dumbedore ! C'est un ami du net...(je le salut en passent) qui a voulu en être dans la 1ère version alors je l'est garder….Tous le reste ben les persos pas connu son a moi !

P.S : Cela fait trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps que je ne suis pas venu alors j'en est profitée. Je vous mets la version définitive !!! Prologue +1+2 vous êtes gaté hein ?!! Et quand j'aurais le net c'est promis je fini la version 3 !!!

Prologue

Il faisait nuit. Sur une petite table de nuit blanche, une lampe de bureau y était allumée et assise sur le lit une jeune femme lisait. Le radio réveil annonçait qu'il était près d'une heure du matin mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuée à lire malgré quelques bâillements intempestifs qui aurait put être la cause de ses larmes. Bien sur…il n'en était rien. Faiblement, pour ne pas faire trop de bruit et inquiété son frère qui dormait dans la chambre d'à coter, elle pleurait. Elle ne pouvait ce l'en empêcher! Pourtant ce n'était qu'une histoire. Un fait qui n'avait vécu que dans l'imagination de sa créatrice mondialement célèbre. Et rien que pour cela elle lui en aurait voulu. La mort…source de chagrin malgré son message de renouveau. C'était donc la mort d'un personnage de cette histoire qui la bouleversait. Mais elle ne se sentait pas seule dans son chagrin. Elle savait que des millions de fan à travers le monde était tout aussi malheureux de cette perte "virtuel". Mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que sont violent désir de le sauver aurait des conséquences curieuses.

Amy était un peut plus âgée de 20 ans. Son physique laissait à désiré mais elle n'en était pas laide pour autant. Et malgré tous, sa vie sentimentale était aussi désert que le Sahara. Ses loisirs se résumaient en un seul mot: Imagination! Malgré une ouverture aux autre existante, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être enfermé dans sa petite bulle, entourée d'ami trié sur le volet parmis tout le gratin de l'imaginaire! Bouleversé, presque choqué par cette mort brutal de ce personnage, elle ne put continuer sa lecture. Elle referma violemment le livre et en caressa la couverture ou l'on pouvait y voir le dessin d'un vieil homme avec une longue chevelure blanche ainsi q'une longue barbe, des lunettes en demi-lune et une robe violette. Il était accompagné par un garçon avec des lunettes rondes, de beaux yeux verts et une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur le front. Mentalement elle émis une douloureuse prière dans lequel elle demandait à sauver ce personnage qu'elle affectionnait tant…une ressemblance frappante avec une personne de sa famille disparue… Des larmes s'écrasèrent sur la représentation du vieil homme ainsi que sur le titre du livre:

Harry Potter et le prince de sang-mélé!

Une main réconfortante se posa délicatement sur son épaule et une voix étrangement familière lui parvint aux oreilles.

" Je ne pensais pas que ma perte aurait put te bouleverser à ce point…Machinalement, sans trop se rendre compte de la véracité des choses elle répondit

Bien sur! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Je ne crois rien, je ne fais que constater. Regarde-moi…Amy tourna alors la tête et avec stupeur se retrouva avec la représentation grandeur nature du dessin du livre et ne su que dire. Je constate maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention!

La jeune femme regarda son livre, puis l'homme qui se trouvait près d'elle, se leva et posa sa main sur les joues du vieil homme.

Dumbly?? Heu je veux dire Professeur Dumbeldore?

Dumbly? Mhmmm…Cela fait si longtemps! Murmura-t-il. Amy alors, dans une élan de joie, le pris dans ces bras et il referma les siens sur elle. Chut! C'est fini! Si je suis la c'est que j'ai besoin de toi! Ils se séparèrent puis elle demanda

Mais comment peut-tu…

Etre réel n'est-ce pas? Ha! Ce serait malheureusement trop long à t'expliquer maintenant. Le temps nous est compté mon enfant!

Comment ça?

Tu dois absolument te rendre dans notre monde.

Ton monde? Tu veux dire celui de Harry?

C'est cela…Tu à été…Comment dire? Choisi ! Amy tu es la seule à posséder le pouvoir!

Mais je n'ai aucun pouvoir Dumbly!

C'est ce que tu crois! Je t'expliquerais tous en temps et en heure en attendant, tu va devoir changer cette apparence moldue contre une apparence de sorcière digne de ce nom! Fit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Tu n'à cas fermé les yeux et pensé à ce que tu veux être.

Ce laissant porté par la confiance naturel qu'elle avait en vers le vieux sorcier, elle ferma les yeux et aussitôt changea! Sa taille et ses jambes s'affinèrent, ses yeux devinrent aussi bleu que des saphirs et ces cheveux poussèrent jusqu'au pied avant de ce colorés du même bleu que ces yeux. Dumbeldore eu un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Tu as toujours été d'une grande beauté! Elle rougit.

Si tu le dis!

Bien est-tu prête?

Oui!

Alors ne perdons plus de temps prend ma main! La jeune apprentie sorcière pris la main du professeur. Pour elle ce n'était qu'une preuve de plus de sa matérialisation. Elle ce senti alors complètement compressé comme si on l'avait aspiré par un tuyau trop mince et elle compris par cette sensation qu'elle était entrain de vivre réellement un transplanage!


	2. La Nouvelle de Bauxbatton

Chapitre 1 : La Nouvelle de Beauxbatton

Il posa sa ma tremblante sur le livre qu'il venait juste de sortir de sa male et le rangea dans ça bibliothèque. Il écoutait attentivement et très scrupuleusement une voix désincarnée qui semblait sortir d'outre-tombe! Il se sentait piégé, désemparé. Peut importait les mots qui pouvaient qualifier sa situation. Peut importait les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à suivre à la lettre les ordres de cette voix maudite. Une fois que l'on a croisée son chemin ont ne peut plus revenir en arrière! Et de toute façon…Pour rien au monde il ne voulait revenir dans ce passé…Cette voix…Elle lui avait tout volé! Pourquoi la suivre alors? Il savait tous simplement ce qu'il allait advenir de lui…Elle se servait de lui…. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de lui…Une fois le but atteint, il était certain que ça mort était inéluctable…Enfin!

" As-tu compris ce que je viens de te dire? Demanda-t-elle

Oui Maître! Je ferais celons votre bon vouloir!

Il avait peur mais qui ne l'aurait pas été à sa place? Il continua donc à déballer ces affaires tremblant avec une peur viscérale que quelqu'un puisse tout découvrir. Mais d'après cette voix tout était fait pour que l'on ne soupçonne rien. Lorsqu'il eut finit de ranger, il s'installa à son bureau puis commença à mettre de l'ordre dans ces notes. La rentrée était pour le lendemain matin et il fallait tout de même joué le jeu jusqu'au bout. C'était la deuxième année qu'il enseignait dans ce célèbre collège de sorcellerie. Son directeur l'avait, en quelque sorte, sauvé. La grande guerre avait fait de lui une épave à seulement une trentaine d'année! Il ce dit à ce moment là que ce n'était pas la meilleur chose qu'il avait put faire dans toute sa vie. Il n'avait pas su les protéger! Puis il était arrivé un beau matin pour lui proposé le poste, disant que son prédécesseur partait en retraite. Au début il avait refusé, préférant ce morfondre sur son passé douloureux. Mais ont ne refusait rien au grand sorcier qu'était Albus Dumbeldore! Il devait reconnaître que d'être revenu à Poudlard l'avait soulagé. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il sursauta.

Que…Qui…Qui est-la?

Professeur Quirrell, C'est moi! Il fut surpris mais répondit

En…Entré!

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur une sorcière à la mine revêche. Des cheveux en chignon, des lunettes et une robe noir sur fond émeraude lui conféraient un air sévère. Ce fut Quirrell qui brisa la glace.

Bon…Bonjour Professeur Mc…Mc Gonagal. Que me vaut votre vi…visite?

Je vais être bref Professeur, Le Professeur Dumbeldore ma demandé de vous remettre ses instructions pour la nouvelle élève qui arrivera de Beauxbatton, elle lui donna un rouleau de parchemin, j'espers que vous vous en occuperez correctement n'est-ce pas?

Oh! Bien sur!

Bien je vous laisse les découvrir je dois encore aller vérifier quelques petites choses pour ce soir. A plus tard donc!

Oui à…à plus tard Professeur!

La directrice adjointe referma la porte derrière elle et Quirrell déroula le parchemin.

Ses yeux bleus fixaient l'horizon qui se déroulait à une grande vitesse. Elle se demandait si elle rêvait ou si tous ça n'était que la réalité à l'état pur. Comme si son existence morose de moldu n'avait été qu'un très long et douloureux cauchemard ! Sur ses épaules, un chat d'une blancheur immaculé, aux yeux du même bleu limpide que les siens et aux oreilles pliées, ronronnait avec plaisir. C'était en effet le cadeau de bienvenue de Dumbledore. Il lui lécha affectueusement la joue et elle eut un petit rire amusé.

" Ne t'inquiète pas Artémis tout va bien…tu veux que l'on aille s'asseoir?

Le chat eu un miaulement de satisfaction et elle se dirigea vers un compartiment ou ce trouvait deux garçons encombrés par une tonne de bonbons. Une jeune fille à la chevelure indisciplinée passa devant elle puis Amy leur demanda.

Excusez-moi… cela ne vous dérange pas que je m'asseye avec vous il n'y a plus vraiment de place et j'en ai un peut marre de rester debout!

Il se regardèrent interloqué. Visiblement ses longs cheveux bleus ainsi qu'Artémis sur ses épaules devait leur faire un effet bœuf.

Heu…bien sur ! Fit celui aux lunettes rondes et aux yeux d'un vert émeraude.

Merci beaucoup ! S'exclama joyeusement Amy qui s'affala sur la banquette d'en face après que le chat ce soit roulé en boule dessus. Pfiou! Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal au pied! A au faites je me présente Amy Moon je suis une nouvelle élève et j'arrive de la grande école française de Bauxbatton. Je rentre directement en 7ème année et vous ? Un peut pris de court les deux élèves restèrent bouche bée puis se fut le garçon aux lunettes qui répondit.

Moi je suis Harry Potter et je suis nouveau aussi. Il s'attendait à une exclamation de sa part mais elle regarda son compagnon.

Et toi?

Moi ? Heu…! Ron Weasley !

Super! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ton rat, Artémis ne s'en occupera pas maintenant…Son regard s'assombrit malgré elle en regardant le rat dans les yeux. Il trembla.

Mais non ! Croutard ! Elle plaisante…n'est-ce pas?

Hein? Ho oui ! Bien sur ! Artémis est très paresseux… ce qui ne l'empêche pas de feulé de temps en temps s'il sent du danger.

Et comme pour confirmer les dires de ça maîtresse il cracha à l'encontre du rat qui se réfugia dans sa poche. Elle le caressa puis ce pencha pour lui dire de se calmer et sourie à l'encontre des deux amis.

Allons, nous n'allons pas devenir ennemis parcque mon chat n'aiment pas les rats quand même!

Bien sur que non! Sourit le rouquin gêné.

Elle se pencha, lui tapota la main en esquissant un sourire puis ses yeux vide revinrent se fixé sur l'horizon où le soleil se couchait. Une angoisse naquit à mesure que le train s'approchait de Poudlard.

_J'ai une dernière recommandation… Fit Dumbeldore avec un petit sourire en coin alors qu'ils étaient devant la gare de King's Cross._

_Laquelle ?_

_Quand tu arriveras à Près-au-Lard, un professeur t'y attendra pour t'emmener à Poudlard._

_Ha oui ! Tu n'a pas demandé à un Prefet-en-chef de me guider?_

_Je suis sur que tu apprécieras cette attention. Je dois te laisser j'ai rendez-vous avec Hagrid…Et sans crier gare, il transplanna_

Elle savait…Cela ne pouvait-être que lui ! Il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui dire QUI devait l'attendre, son cœur le lui disait lui-même.

Le parchemin avait été très clair. Accompagné d'Hagrid il devait aller attendre la nouvelle sur le quai. Le Poudlard express s'arrêta dans un panache de fumée et Quirrell, tendu mais immobile, regarda les nombreux élèves qui en descendaient. Il vit alors un uniforme bleu traversé cette marrée noir et il crut avoir une crise cardiaque.

C'est…c'est impossible ! Murmura-t-il lorsque deux yeux de saphir se braquèrent sur lui.

Sa démarche était fluide et ses cheveux long d'une couleur fantaisiste ne lui fit pas douter de la personne qui se dirigeait vers lui. Pendant un instant, il oublia ça situation critique dans laquelle il s'était mis pour, une énième fois, plongé dans son passé. Ses yeux, sa silhouette, ses lèvres, son sourire….

Amy quant à elle, essayais de se contrôlée…."Surtout fait comme si tu ne connaissais personne!" Lui avait recommandé le vieux sorcier. Dans son existence moldu, la jeune fille, parmis ses personnages imaginaires favoris, avait placé le fameux Professeur Quirrell, "Méchant" attitré du fameux tome 1 des aventures du "Petit Potter", comme étant ni plus ni moins le roi de son royaume imaginaire! Malgré la raillerie des uns et l'indifférence des autres, en son fort intérieur elle avait toujours pensé que le professeur avait été tous simplement abusé par le grand sorcier noir nommé Voldemort. Puis à force de vouloir en apprendre plus sur sa personnalité elle avait fini par tombé amoureuse de lui. Faire donc comme si elle ne le connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam lui en coûtait beaucoup…

Quirrell la regarda intensément ce qui la mis très mal à l'aise mais bien décidée à joué son rôle jusqu'au bout elle tendit sa main vers lui et s'exclama :

Professeur ? Amy Moon ! Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance !

Bon…bonsoir Mi…mi…miss Moon! Je suis le Pro...professeur Quirrell !

Les yeux dans les yeux, la main du professeur attrapa celle de l'élève en guise de salut. Et soudain Amy sentit comme une intuition l'envahir… Elle connaissait plus son interlocuteur qu'elle ne le pensait…

Amy montait les escaliers derrières les premières années. Après une traversée du lac plutôt silencieuse, Quirrell lui avait donné des instructions avant de la laisser. Elle devait être conduit dans la grande salle avec eux avant de mettre le choixpeau pour qu'il lui dise dans quelle maison elle allait ce retrouver. Elle fut étonnée lorsque celui ci lui dit alors qu'il la verrait bien à Serdaigle… Bizard..! Cela a toujours été sa maison préférée! Le regard dans le vague, à pensez au professeur, elle ne s'aperçu pas que les "petits", c'étaient arrêtés. Ils s'écartèrent interloqué jusqu'à ce trouvé à la hauteur de Harry qui l'arrêta,

Amy? Cela ne va pas? La jeune femme sursauta et s'exclama,

Hein ? Heu ! Mais non je ne pense pas à Quirrell !!! Elle entendit les élèves ricanés et elle rougit. Elle se mit alors sur le coté près de Ron et écouta distraitement la petite dispute entre Harry et Drago Malfoy avant l'arrivée de Mc Gonnagal.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et tous les élèves se retournèrent sur le passage d'Amy. Les uns se demandèrent qui elle était, d'autres s'exclamaient que c'était une fille de bauxbatton ou encore "Ta vu ces cheveux!!!". Mais elle n'y prêtait guère attention. Même si elle le voulait, elle ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de la table des professeurs où Dumbly lui envoyai un franc sourire ainsi que Quirrell qui posait son indéniable regard attachant sur sa personne. La directrice adjointe commença à appeler les élèves par ordre alphabétique. Harry fut sujet aux rumeurs puis la maison Gryffondor l'accueillit dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements! Quand les premières années furent casés il ne resta plus qu'elle. Le Directeur ce leva et demanda le silence.

Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard! Cette année, comme vous avez put le constater, il désigna Amy, Une élève de Bauxbatton est parmis nous. Pour des raisons que je tairais nous allons l'accueillir ici pour ça dernière année de collège. Elle va donc devoir subir la répartition et faire partit intégrante de la maison qui aura été choisi comme si elle avait toujours été là. Miss Amy Moon veuillez vous asseoir!

Avec un petit sourire, elle exécuta l'ordre amical du vieil homme. Mc Gonagal lui mit le choixpeau sur la tête et un phénomène curieux se déclencha. Le choixpeau répondit,

J'ai déjà dit la maison où cette jeune fille devait aller!

Toute l'assemblée fut déconcertée! C'était bien la première fois que cela arrivait. Amy ce leva, pris le choixpeau et regarda Dumbledore,

Il ne peut pas me l'avoir déjà dit c'est la première fois que je viens ici!

Le Directeur calmement réclama une deuxième fois le silence puis interpella le Choixpeau.

Choixpeau, peut-tu considérer que c'est la première fois et nous dire dans quelle maison notre amie doit ce retrouver? Le morceau de tissu rapiécé s'anima alors dans les mains de la jeune femme.

Comme vous vous voudrez…SERDAIGLE!

Amy regarda le choixpeau et murmura,

- Déjà dit hein…? Puis elle regarda Quirrell et enfin Dumbeldore. Elle avait la ferme intuition qu'ont lui cachait quelque chose de très important!


	3. Intuitions, présentiments et affection!

Chapitre 2 : Intuitions, pressentiments et affection

Coucher dans sons lit à baldaquin, Amy ne dormait pas. Tout lui paraissait soudain familier. Les livres, les films bien sur, lui avaient dépeins approximativement le monde du "petit Potter". Mais depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard, beaucoup trop de chose lui semblait "proche" comme si elle y avait toujours vécu! Absurde non?! Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée. Pourtant cela persistait fortement…Elle ouvrit le rideau et regarda la lune derrière la fenêtre. L'astre de nuit l'apaisa et elle ne pensa plus à rien. Laissant la lumière argenté s'étalé sur elle, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit profondément.

" Grand-père…Murmura-t-elle. 

_Est-tu sur de ce que tu fait? Demanda Dumbeldore en la regardant intensément._

_Non! Bien sur que non! Mais je ne pourrais pas rester "ma sœur" éternellement! Je dois fuir et tout oublier! Je ne supporte pas de voir Sébastien dans cet état…Mon amour…Elle frissonna et croisa ces bras frêles sur ça poitrine. Et puis Voldemort ne dois pas savoir que je suis vivante! Ho! Comment ai-je pus la laisser me convaincre de m'avoir entraîné la dedans!_

_C'était son choix!_

_MAIS PAS LE MIEN!!! J'ai perdu ma sœur, ma mère, mon père et maintenant je vais perdre Sébastien, James mon très cher cousin…et TOI!! Mais je n'ai plus le choix! Comment accorder du crédit à mes visions? Sont-elle juste? Je l'ignore! Voldemort à toujours voulu, depuis ma naissance, me tué pour une raison que j'ignore. Et Puis Harry? Qui va le protégé maintenant? Surment pas moi! Je suis morte et je ne suis…que sa marraine! Je le sait…Je le sens qu'il est encore vivant! Son âme pervertie rôde et je ne suis plus en état de luté!_

_Alors laisse moi faire. Je vais t'aider à oublier mais tu sauras tout! Je te mettrais en lieu sur jusqu'à ta "renaissance". Tu devras tous redécouvrir par toi-même car tu es seule maîtresse de ton destin. Ton pouvoir, tes intuitions et tes pressentiments te guideront vers la tâche que tu devras accomplir. Et maintenant, est-tu sur? Amy baissa les yeux puis avec une détermination soudaine déclara,_

_Vas-y! Alors Dumbeldore leva sa baguette et dit d'une voix forte mais tremblante:_

_OUBLIETTE!_

Amy se réveilla en sursaut. Une sueur froide lui coulait le long de ses joues… à moins que…Non! Elle pleurait. Essoufflée, la tête lourde, elle regarda par la fenêtre ou la lumière commençait à peine à se levée. Elle sentit un coup de langue affectueux sur sa main. Artémis ronronnais devant elle, la regardant de ses deux saphir splendide. Elle sourit en le caressant puis le pris dans ses bras pour déposer un baisée affectueux sur sa tête. Que signifiait ce rêve? Mais surtout…Etait-ce un rêve ou un souvenir? La jeune femme se leva et regarda sa montre. Il était 5h30 du matin. Voyant qu'elle ne dormirait plus, elle pris des affaires et alla prendre une douche plus pour ce délassé de la tension du rêve que pour être à son avantage. C'était pourtant bien elle! Elle qui parlait à Dumbeldore en l'appelant "_Grand-Père_" ! Elle qui "_ ne pourrait pas rester "sa sœur" éternellement_". Réfléchissant sous l'eau qui coulait le long de son corps blanc elle se surpris à le détaillé. C'était fou comme elle avait maigri même si dans le rêve elle paraissant encore plus maigre que maintenant.

" Que j'appelle Dumbly, "Grand-Père"… A la limite ce n'est pas trop gênant. Se dit-elle, je parle aussi de Voldemort qui est sensé être mort et que je pense vivant. Ce n'est bien sur que la pure vérité! Je parle de protégé Harry… c'est tout à fait normal! Quel fan du "Petit Potter" ne rêverais pas de l'aider ou de le protégé? Mais là ou cela se complique c'est de perdre Sébastien et un dénommé "James" qui serait mon cousin…Et je parle d'être "ma sœur"! A part Sébastien, qui devrait être surment le prénom de Quirrell vu que je le désigne comme "mon amour", elle rougit quelque peut à cette évidence, tout le reste me semble absurde!" Une fois sa douche terminée, elle reprit le chemin du dortoir lorsque, sans le vouloir, elle entra en collision avec un garçon. Il fut tellement fort qu'elle tomba en arrière!

" Ho! Mince je suis désolé! Je ne m'attendais pas a ce que quelqu'un vienne aussi tôt dans le couloir! S'écria-t-elle.

Ce n'est rien! Je vais t'aider à te relever! C'est de ma faute j'aurais du m'annoncé! Quand je t'ai vu songeuse je n'ai pas voulu te déconcentrer!

Le garçon qui lui faisait face avait des yeux clairs, une barbe naissante, une chevelure d'un noir de jais, un sourire ravageur et des mains aussi douce que ceux d'une fille!

Ho! Je me présente! Je suis le Préfet en chef James Dumbeldore! Et toit tu es Amy Moon n'est-ce pas?

_James Dumbledore?!!!_ S'écria-t-elle malgré le faite qu'elle voulait garder sa surprise pour elle!

Oui! C'est moi! Tu dois surment te demander si j'ai un lien de parenté avec notre directeur hein? Hé! Bien! Oui! Je suis son petit-neveu! "Mon cousin James"? pensa la jeune Serdaigle.

Je suis enchanter de faire ta connaissance…James! C'est incroyable!

De quoi? Que Dumbledore sois mon grand-oncle ou que je sois préfet en chef ?

Heu…Peut-être les deux! Elle rougit de son exclamation. Mentalement elle se mit une gifle. Les yeux de James brillèrent et sons sourire se fit plus soutenu.

Peut de fille ont eu l'occasion de me voir au saut du lit tu sais!

Ha oui? Ravie d'être une privilégiée alors! Fit-elle ironiquement

Ne te moque pas! Beaucoup de fille tuerait pour avoir ta place en ce moment même!

Et bien la prochaine fois je la vendrais à la plus offrante! On verra alors, si je deviendrais riche en gallions! Rit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il était tôt mais beaucoup d'élève était déjà attablé pour le petit déjeuné. Amy c'était assis en bout de table pour avoir une vu sur celle des professeurs au moment ou ceux-ci entreraient. Seul le professeur Flitwick était attablé. Les autres n'étaient pas encore là. Elle se servit un bol de chocolat et pris un moreau de pudding tous en continuant à réfléchir sur ce rêve qui lui paraissait de plus en plus réel.

_" Ton pouvoir, tes intuitions et tes pressentiments te guideront vers la tâche que tu devras accomplir." _Avait dit le professeur. Et jusqu'à maintenant son intuition ne lui avait pas fait défaut. L'animation dans la grande salle commença à enflée. Elle fit alors l'analyse de la situation. 1) Elle possédait un pouvoir. Elle en était sur car Dumbeldore le lui avait dit avant de venir et il l'avait encore dit dans le rêve. Le tout était de découvrir lequel. 2) Sébastien Quirrell alias Professeur Quirrell était un amour de toujours et devant le regard de l'intéressé, il se pouvait bien que cela soit réciproque même si normalement ils n'étaient pas sensés s'être rencontré auparavant! 3) James Dumbledore serait susceptible d'être son cousin sauf pour la même raison que précédemment cité. 4) Et avec tous ça, elle avait le pressentiment que cela faisait partit de toutes les choses que "tout le monde" lui cachait! Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

" Je vois que la nuit ta porté conseil! Mais si j'étais toi je mangerais ce morceau de pudding avant qu'il ne tombe dans ton bol!

Bonjour Professeur! Sourit-elle, Justement j'étais entrain de pensé à un rêve que j'ai fait ou vous étiez! J'aimerais en discuté avec vous quand se sera possible! Dumbeldore eu un sourire mystérieux.

Je suis à ta disposition. Mais je te serais gré de bien réfléchir à la question avant de venir me consulter. Je serais fort peiné si je devais te refuser une explication. N'oublie pas…tu as une tâche à accomplir et tu dois découvrir beaucoup de chose par toi-même! Bonne chance!

J'ai compris…Grand-père! Elle avait murmuré mais elle était sur d'avoir vu les yeux du professeur brillé de fierté avant de ce dirigé vers la table des professeurs.

Quelques minutes plutart alors qu'elle finissait, Quirrell entra dans la salle. Suivant les instructions du parchemin de Dumbeldore, il devait la renseigner en détail et répondre à toutes les questions que la "nouvelle" aurait éventuellement à formuler. Il se dirigea donc vers la table des Serdaigle ou elle discutait avec James Dumbeldore. Avait-il reconnut la jeune fille lui aussi? En tout cas, les propos qu'il lui tenait ne ressemblait vraiment pas à ceux qu'un cousin (même au second degré) ne dirait à sa cousine. Il avait même plutôt l'air de la dragué! Amy paraissait aimable et presque "trop" gentille à son goût! Il se surprit à être jaloux! Pourtant cela ne pouvait pas être elle! Elle était morte! Dans ses bras! Qui à part elle aurait put mourir si ce n'est…Sa sœur?!! Il balaya cette idée en secouant la tête! Il devait arrêter de rêver!

" Bonjour mi…mi…Miss Moon!

Bonjour Professeur Quirrell! Avez vous bien dormi?

Oui Merci! Monsieur Dumbeldore voulez vous nous…nous laisser s'il vous plait?

Bien sur Professeur! Puis à Amy, Ont ce voient en cours?

Cela dépendra des cours que nous aurons James! Fit aimablement Amy trop heureuse de s'en débarrassé. Je suis tout à vous professeur! Asseyez-vous! Dit-elle en lui présentant la chaise vide en face d'elle. A moins que vous préfèreriez que l'ont aille dans votre bureau.

Ce…ce ne sera pas nécessaire! Je suis chargé de vous expliqué en détail le fonctionnement de l'école, de vous donné votre emploi du temps ainsi que de répondre à toutes vos questions!

Et bien je vois que Dumbly a pensé à tout! Pensa Amy, Je vous remercie beaucoup de votre sollicitude Professeur mais je n'ai nul besoin de renseignement. James ma déjà tous dit sur ce que je devais savoir…il vous à devancé, je le crains! Surpris de la réflexion le professeur regarda la jeune femme,

Absolument tous?

Absolument tous! Il ne manque plus que mon emploi du temps! Le professeur Flitwick ma prévenu que ce serais vous qui me le donnerais. Déçu de ne pouvoir parler plus avec elle il le lui donna. Amy releva les différentes matières qu'elle allait devoirs réviser pour les ASPICs:

La Divination était de loin sa matière préférée bien qu'elle ne put progresser, selon elle, avec le professeur Trelawney!

L'étude de Runes était la matière qu'elle voulait le plus découvrir entre toute les autres.

Les Potions! Etrange car il fallait en complémentarité la botanique qu'elle n'avait pas. Mais elle avait hâte d'avoir les cours avec Snape!

La défense contre les forces du mal! Rien à en dire c'était l'incontournable!

L'Astronomie allait de paire avec la divination et elle adorait ça!

Les sortilèges étaient appréciables surtout dans sont cas ou elle était sur d'en avoir besoins!

La métamorphose qui n'était pas une matière des plus indispensable mais elle ce demandait si elle pourrait apprendre à être une animagus chat comme Mc Gonagal!

Elle eu un sourire de satisfaction! Décidément, Dumbly avait vraiment tous prévus jusqu'aux matières qu'elle aurait elle-même choisi en fin de 2ème année! Soudain son visage se referma. Qu'avait dit le choixpeau? Qu'il avait déjà dit la maison ou elle devait se trouver?

" Quelque chose ne…ne va pas mi…Miss? Une erreur de matière peut-être? Elle sortit de sa torpeur.

Oh! Non! Au contraire ! Tout y est pour le mieux! Je crois que je vais aller en cours. Il me faut me concentrer pour la divination! Encore merci et à tout à l'heure en fin de journée!

A tout à l'heure!

Amy eu un sourire radieux à l'adresse du professeur. Ce qui le plongea dans une grande béatitude avant de ce rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas encore déjeuné!

La tour de Divination. Lorsqu'elle arriva sous l'échelle qui menait dans la salle de classe, elle s'aperçut que c'était déjà ouvert. Afin de s'imprégner de l'ambiance doucereux et quelque peut aberrant de Trelawney, elle monta et alla s'installer à une table. La Prof n'avait pas l'air d'être dans les parages et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres outrageusement coloré en bleu pailleté en rapport avec ça maison! De son sac elle sortit un jeu de tarot qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de regardé. Dumbeldore le lui avait donné disant que cela avait appartenu à une grande sorcière au pouvoir divinatoire plus précis et extraordinaire que l'actuel professeur. D'après lui elle aurait même été l'ancienne professeur de Divination! Le tarot lui avait été donné dans une magnifique boite en velours bleu. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit la première carte : Le Bateleur! Elle ne put que lâcher une exclamation exhalé. Ont aurais vraiment dit un tableau de sorcier! Le personnage jonglait, comme son nom de carte l'indiquait, avec un bâton et saluait la jeune fille. Amy alors s'exclama,

" Je n'aurais jamais cru que les tarots sorcier seraient comme ça!

Moldue? Demanda le bateleur.

Essentiellement oui! Mais vous savez les moldu ne son pas tous réfractaire à la magie! Je tire souvent les tarots! Mais les tarots moldu ne sont pas animés! Interpréter vous vous-même les tirages où l'utilisateur doit l'interpréter tout seul?

Cela ne change rien Miss! Si vous faîtes un tirage c'est vous qui devez l'interpréter! Répondit-il.

Puis-je vous demander à qui vous avez appartenu avant moi?

Au Professeur Dumbledore!

Je veux dire avant lui!

Au Professeur Moon, une excellente divinatrice! Comment vous appelez…

Moon? Je croyais être la seule a m'affublé de ce nom!

Ha oui? Alors vous vous nommez Séréna Moon aussi?

Non! Moi c'est Amy Moon! Vous dîtes, donc, que vous avez appartenu à une certaine Séréna Moon?

C'est ce que j'ai dit! Nous, les cartes de ce tarot, somme un jeu qui se transmet de génération en génération. Les femmes de la ligné de la Grande Divinatrice Rowena Serdaigle nous ont eu entre leur mains. Le professeur Moon était une exception.

Rowena Serdaigle? Une exception? Que voulez vous dire?

Séréna Moon avait un don car elle devait devenir la mère de la réincarnation de Rowena Serdaigle. Mais la ligné est venu de son mari. Amy commença à trembler nerveusement.

Ce pourrait-il que…? Elle ne put finir sa phrase car les autres élèves commencèrent à arriver. Elle remercia discrètement le bateleur puis le rangea dans la boite en velours.

Décidément tous arrivait un peut trop vite à son goût! Pourquoi Dumbly lui avait-il donnée un jeu aussi important? Deux réponse s'insinuèrent dans son esprit. La première, invraisemblable, serait que Séréna sois sa mère ce qu'elle nia radicalement. La seconde était en rapport avec ce qu'elle savait de la quête de Voldemort. Le tome 6, avec son lot de frayeur, avait dévoilé les noir desseins du mage. Il voulait, en prenant des affaires qui aurait appartenu aux sorciers fondateurs de Poudlard, mettre une part de son âme dans chaque objet. Le premier ne devrait être découvert que l'année suivante. Donc il l'aurait confier pour que Voldemort n'atteigne pas son objectif? Même si cette possibilité n'était pas négligeable, elle ne put y adhérer car Voldemort pour l'instant ne cherchait qu'a retrouvé sa forme originelle et de plus il lui semblait qu'il avait déjà atteint son objectif si elle se souvenait bien…Elle secoua la tête pour remettre ses pensés confuses en place. Finalement elle se laissa aller. Après tout elle avait le temps de s'occuper d'elle! Le problème le plus urgent était Quirrell. Maintenant qu'elle était dans la place tout aller changer!

A midi, bien décider à arrêter de cogiter et de profiter pleinement de sa chance, elle accepta que James lui face le tour de Poudlard. De sont coté la voix désincarnée de Voldemort avait décidé d'accorder du lest à son subalterne. Quirrell avait quartier libre en ce qui concernait son travaille de professeur. Ce qui le soulagea grandement. Il était bien décidé à garder le contrôle de lui-même. Mais il n'était pas tranquille…L'arrivée de la "nouvelle", malgré le faites que Voldemort n'avait en aucune façon changer ces plans, avait complètement bouleversé ses convictions. Etait-elle ou n'était-elle pas "son" Amy Moon? Elle avait la voix, les cheveux, le sourire. Il pouvait voir ses yeux, ô combien fabuleux, le dévoré littéralement! Mais son comportement, comme ci elle ne l'avait jamais connu, le faisait douter. Et James? Il avait pourtant 6 ans lorsqu'elle fut tuer par la baguette du mage noir et il la considérait comme ça tante! Maintenant il allait sur ces 18 ans et il la draguait…quel scélérat! Le Professeur fusilla le préfet en chef du regard quand il le vit sortir de la grande salle avec Amy à son bras. Décidé à vouloir parlé avec elle, il voulu ce lever pour les rattrapé mais une main ferme le fit ce rasseoir.

" Si j'étais vous Quirrell je n'en ferais rien! Il se retourna pour voir le regard noir du maître des potions.

Sé…Sévérus? Et pou…pourquoi donc je vous pris?

Car il n'est nullement convenable qu'un professeur de Poudlard s'entiche d'une élève! Combien même elle ressemblerait comme deux goûtes d'eau à une fiancée perdue!

Alors vous aussi vous pensé qu'elle…

Je ne crois rien Quirrell! Ce n'est qu'un conseil que je vous donne.

Et avant d'essuyer une autre question, Snape se dirigea vers la grande porte, suivi du regard par Quirrell. Si Snape ne l'avait pas abordé, il était décidé à continuer à servir Voldemort, mais Amy vivante il devait tout faire pour que cela échoue!

Le Maître des potions, Sévérus Snape, descendait dans ses cachots. Il se mit mentalement une gifle pour avoir conforté Quirrell dans l'idée que la "nouvelle" n'était autre que sa fiancée. Pour sa part elle était morte et enterrée. Il avait fait son deuil et cette "nouvelle" n'en était qu'une imitation grotesque. Il avait surtout hâte de la démolir en potion. Il lui avait concocté une interrogation orale pas piquée des vers pour évaluer son niveau. Mais il ne pouvait non plus s'empêcher de penser que cela pouvait être elle. Toutes les questions qu'il allait lui poser, la véritable Amy pouvait y répondre sans le moindre effort. Amy…Joué les indifférent et les sarcastique ne marchait pas, avec elle. Combien de fois il l'avait insulté, rembarré, accusé de tous maux. Mais rien n'y faisait! Son sourire radieux lui avait donné du baume au cœur pendant tant d'années. Elle avait toujours été là…sa seule amie! Il surpris une larme lui coulé le long de sa joue pâle. Non! Décidément cette "copie" allait le payer! Il n'a jamais dévoilé ces sentiments ! Elle seule les a connus et il n'était pas question de se dévoilé. La porte de la classe de potion vola sous l'effet de sa colère et distraitement il s'essuya sa joue comme si rien ne c'était passé. Enfin il entrepris de préparé la classe pour la venue des 7èmes.

Une bonne heure plutart, ils étaient tous en rang dans le couloir du cachot et Amy était aux premières loges avec James lorsque Sévérus les fit entrer. Décidé à l'avoir à l'œil il l'a mis seule au premier rang. Tandis que les élèves élaboraient du véritasérum, il lui fit alors son petit interrogatoire. Amy, qui en avait eu l'intuition, avait fait en sorte de bien révisé avec James, après leur petite visite des coins favoris de ce dernier. C'est donc avec un sans faute qu'elle attendis la fin du cours, écoutant avec délice la voix doucereuse de Sévérus accordé 10 point à Serdaigle! Après tout peut-être était-elle vraiment de retour à Poudlard.

La fin de la journée approchait et Amy, qui n'avait plus l'habitude des journées d'école harassantes, faillit s'endormir au début du court de Défense contre les forces du mal. Ce n'était pas Quirrell, ni même le cours qui aurait put être soporifique mais surment le faites qu'elle était debout depuis 5h30 du matin et qu'elle ne demandait qu'une chose…Sa sieste de l'après-midi! Parfait dans son rôle de prof, Sébastien la rappela à l'ordre gentiment et elle sourit. Pour lui elle ferait n'importe quoi et elle demanda à James qui se trouvait près d'elle s'il n'avait rien pour lui donné un petit coup de fouet ou pour l'aider au moins à écouter et prendre des notes. Il ne put que lui donner une plume à papote qui commença à écrire lorsqu'elle le lui ordonna à voix basse. Sans ce soucier du reste elle mis sa tête dans ces mains et toujours en souriant fixait sans ciller le professeur. Au bout d'une heure il leurs accorda une pose. La plume cessa d'écrire et pendant que les élèves parlaient en tout sens ou sortait pour aller aux toilettes, rien ne pouvait la détacher de Quirrell. Elle répondit distraitement à James quand soudain Sébastien la regarda dans les yeux. Soutenant son regard son sourire changea. Il devint plus sérieux et mystérieux comme si elle comprenait tout. L'espace d'un instant il aurait juré qu'il avait en face de lui celle qu'il aimait depuis longtemps, celle à qui il avait demandé en mariage à la fin de leur étude et qui avait dit "oui" en lui promettant de le faire seulement après la guerre. Et comme si elle c'était rendue compte d'une bêtise elle rougit et retourna son attention sur James. Et si c'était elle? Et si ont lui avait fait tout oublier? Et si elle était revenue pour Harry? Pourtant cela ne faisait qu'une journée mais il eut une impression d'éternité face à ce sourire. La deuxième heure passa et il lui demanda de resté quelque instant.

" Je suis désolé, Professeur, de vous avoir aussi dévisagé de cette manière c'était très mal placé! Je vous pris de m'excusé. C'était en fait un soutient pour mon attention. Reprendre les cours est quelque fois un peut dure, je dois me réadapter. Mais dans quelques jours cela ira mieux.

- Je…je l'espère Miss. Comment c'est passé votre première journée?

- Disons très instructive! J'ai appris certaines choses qui, je le pense, m'aideront beaucoup.

- Vous…vous aideront?

- Oui il se pourrait qu'avant de venir ici, j'aurais oublier quelque petite chose…

- Oublier? Qu'avez-vous oubliez? Si ce n'est pas in…indiscret?

- Justement je ne sais pas trop…Peut-être ai-je oublié d'être venu ici avant…Vu la réflexion du Choixpeau. Quirrell la regarda intensément mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Je dois avoir, elle marqua une pause, un problème de _mémoire_! Elle s'avança vers le professeur, j'ai l'impression de tous savoir sans rien savoir! Puis elle haussa les épaule, mais peut-être que je me fais des idées! Qu'en pensez-vous?

- Je…je…je ne saurais dire Miss! Elle sourit.

- Pardonnez-moi encore une fois. Vous n'êtes en rien responsable de ce qui m'arrive. Quand je saurais tout je vous le dirais ! Puis-je retourner dans ma salle commune?

- Oui bien sur! Elle se retourna fit quelque pas et fit volte face.

- Professeur vous êtes un grand sorcier! Ne laisser jamais personne vous dire le contraire et si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide je serais toujours là quel que soit le danger! Si jamais il vous fait du mal nous le tuerons…Ensemble!

- De…de quoi vous…?

- Du Vampire! Fit-elle avec un sourire, Je parle du vampire qui vous en veux!

- Oh! Oui d'accord si vous voulez!

Amy sortit. Il resta seul à regarder la porte. Sur le coup il croyait qu'elle l'avait démasqué. Il n'en fut rien mais il avait un pressentiment. Il était persuadé que c'était elle…Non! Il en avait la certitude! A travers ces insinuations elle lui avait lancez un appelle. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé mais il n'était pas dupe. Elle savait et il craignait pour la vie de la jeune sorcière!

La fin de la journée approchait et Amy, qui n'avait plus l'habitude des journées d'école harassantes, faillit s'endormir au début du court de Défense contre les forces du mal. Ce n'était pas Quirrell, ni même le cours qui aurait put être soporifique mais surment le faites qu'elle était debout depuis 5h30 du matin et qu'elle ne demandait qu'une chose…Sa sieste de l'après-midi! Parfait dans son rôle de prof, Sébastien la rappela à l'ordre gentiment et elle sourit. Pour lui elle ferait n'importe quoi et elle demanda à James qui se trouvait près d'elle s'il n'avait rien pour lui donné un petit coup de fouet ou pour l'aider au moins à écouter et prendre des notes. Il ne put que lui donner une plume à papote qui commença à écrire lorsqu'elle le lui ordonna à voix basse. Sans ce soucier du reste elle mis sa tête dans ces mains et toujours en souriant fixait sans ciller le professeur. Au bout d'une heure il leurs accorda une pose. La plume cessa d'écrire et pendant que les élèves parlaient en tout sens ou sortait pour aller aux toilettes, rien ne pouvait la détacher de Quirrell. Elle répondit distraitement à James quand soudain Sébastien la regarda dans les yeux. Soutenant son regard son sourire changea. Il devint plus sérieux et mystérieux comme si elle comprenait tout. L'espace d'un instant il aurait juré qu'il avait en face de lui celle qu'il aimait depuis longtemps, celle à qui il avait demandé en mariage à la fin de leur étude et qui avait dit "oui" en lui promettant de le faire seulement après la guerre. Et comme si elle c'était rendue compte d'une bêtise elle rougit et retourna son attention sur James. Et si c'était elle? Et si ont lui avait fait tout oublier? Et si elle était revenue pour Harry? Pourtant cela ne faisait qu'une journée mais il eut une impression d'éternité face à ce sourire. La deuxième heure passa et il lui demanda de resté quelque instant.

" Je suis désolé, Professeur, de vous avoir aussi dévisagé de cette manière c'était très mal placé! Je vous pris de m'excusé. C'était en fait un soutient pour mon attention. Reprendre les cours est quelque fois un peut dure, je dois me réadapter. Mais dans quelques jours cela ira mieux.

- Je…je l'espère Miss. Comment c'est passé votre première journée?

- Disons très instructive! J'ai appris certaines choses qui, je le pense, m'aideront beaucoup.

- Vous…vous aideront?

- Oui il se pourrait qu'avant de venir ici, j'aurais oublier quelque petite chose…

- Oublier? Qu'avez-vous oubliez? Si ce n'est pas in…indiscret?

- Justement je ne sais pas trop…Peut-être ai-je oublié d'être venu ici avant…Vu la réflexion du Choixpeau. Quirrell la regarda intensément mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Je dois avoir, elle marqua une pause, un problème de _mémoire_! Elle s'avança vers le professeur, j'ai l'impression de tous savoir sans rien savoir! Puis elle haussa les épaule, mais peut-être que je me fais des idées! Qu'en pensez-vous?

- Je…je…je ne saurais dire Miss! Elle sourit.

- Pardonnez-moi encore une fois. Vous n'êtes en rien responsable de ce qui m'arrive. Quand je saurais tout je vous le dirais ! Puis-je retourner dans ma salle commune?

- Oui bien sur! Elle se retourna fit quelque pas et fit volte face.

- Professeur vous êtes un grand sorcier! Ne laisser jamais personne vous dire le contraire et si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide je serais toujours là quel que soit le danger! Si jamais il vous fait du mal nous le tuerons…Ensemble!

- De…de quoi vous…?

- Du Vampire! Fit-elle avec un sourire, Je parle du vampire qui vous en veux!

- Oh! Oui d'accord si vous voulez!

Amy sortit. Il resta seul à regarder la porte. Sur le coup il croyait qu'elle l'avait démasqué. Il n'en fut rien mais il avait un pressentiment. Il était persuadé que c'était elle…Non! Il en avait la certitude! A travers ces insinuations elle lui avait lancez un appelle. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé mais il n'était pas dupe. Elle savait et il craignait pour la vie de la jeune sorcière!

(Un paragraphe manque...a cause de FF qui ne prend pas a + de 50K ... il sera donc avant le chapitre 3 mais c'est une belle fin de chapitre déjà non?!!! Désolé du désagrément!)


End file.
